the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Darcy's Misery
'''Darcy's Misery '''is the 47th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Chandler's Sewage Party Synopsis: When Lisa shreds Darcy's stuffed giraffe toy, Darcy becomes really depressed, to Lisa's delight. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * David Miller * Darcy Homandollar * Diana Homandollar * Johnny Homandollar * Jenni Homandollar Transcript: On a Saturday afternoon, Darcy was getting ready for her playdate with Lisa and David. Darcy: You gotta help me, Jenni! This playdate HAS to be perfect! Jenni: Come on, Darcy. You know it doesn't have to be perfect! Darcy looked confused. Darcy: It doesn't? Jenni: Of course not, sis! If Lisa and David were your true friends, they wouldn't mind if your playdate was less than perfect! Darcy: You're right! Thanks, Jenni! Darcy hugged Jenni. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Lisa and David were on their way to Darcy's place. Lisa: Ugh, Darcy better not bring out her dumb giraffe toy. David: I know! What does she think we are? Babies? Lisa: Probably. Or she's just dumb. David: There's that. I question myself to why we're even going to Darcy's house. I remember asking Robert to take me to Foop's place to work on a science project. Lisa: And I remember telling Goldie I'd help her pack her stuff to go on a trip to Fairy World to meet with her old friend, Sammy Sweetsparkle! David: Tell me why we agreed to go to Darcy's inane playdate? Lisa: Easy. We were in class and Ms. Shrinivas was watching. David: I really can't stand her... Lisa: I know. Not much we can do, though. Let's go! Lisa and David headed towards Darcy's place. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Darcy noticed Lisa and David were near. Darcy: They're here! Diana: I made fresh cookies for you and your friends. Darcy: Awesome! Thanks, mom! Johnny: And I thought Raffo could keep you company. He's in your room. You, Lisa, and David could play there. Darcy: Great idea! The doorbell rang. Jenni: That must be them! Darcy rushed up to the door and opened it. Lisa: Greetings, Darcy. David: Salutations. Darcy: Okay! We will have lots of fun! Let's go to my room after we get some cookies! Lisa and David sighed. Lisa whispered to David. Lisa: We'd better get this over with... ~ ~ ~ Darcy, Lisa, and David reached Darcy's room. Raffo was propped up on Darcy's beanbag chair. Lisa: I see you still have Raffo. Darcy: I do! Last year, something happened to him. It was strange. But Jenni taught me how to sew him back together! Lisa: About that- Darcy: I think Raffo will be safe this time. Cause he's not going anywhere! Lisa muttered under her breath. Lisa: Wanna bet? Darcy: I'll be right back! I'll get us the cookies and then we can play dress-up with Raffo! Lisa: Okay! Get us chocolate chip! Darcy nodded and left. Lisa: Okay. Now to take care of that dang giraffe... David: I thought you'd never ask! ~ ~ ~ While Darcy was distracted with choosing the cookies, Lisa and David snuck out of her house with Raffo. Darcy went up to her room and screamed. Darcy: MOM! DAD! JENNI! Raffo's GONNNNNE!! Diana, Johnny, and Jenni rushed to Darcy's room after hearing her scream. Diana: Raffo's gone? Darcy nodded while crying. Jenni: How'd that happen? Johnny: Yeah! I put him on your beanbag. I'm pretty sure he's still there! Darcy: HE'S NOT! And Lisa and David just left! Diana: Could it be- Johnny: Of course they wouldn't take Raffo! You probably misplaced him. He could be under your bed. Darcy: Good idea. I'll check there! Darcy headed to her bed. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Lisa and David were in David's room with Raffo in Lisa's hand. Lisa: This was WAY too easy! David: I know! What should we do to that dang giraffe? Lisa grinned evilly. Lisa: Easy. Shred it! David: That's what I was thinking! Lisa and David chucked Raffo in Henry's big industrial strength shredder that was beside them. Lisa and David laughed maniacally and high fived. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Darcy was still crying. Darcy: I-I-I d-d-don't understand! How could this happen? Why? Jenni: Don't worry. I'll see if I can find Lisa and David and ask them if THEY'VE seen Raffo. Darcy: You would do that? Jenni: Sure! Anything for my little sister! Jenni hugged Darcy and left. ~ ~ ~ Jenni found Lisa and David, who both were headed towards Foop's house across the street. Jenni: Lisa! David! Lisa whispered to David. Lisa: If she asks us about Raffo, let's just lie. We can't let her know we ruined Darcy's favorite toy. David nodded. David: Got it. Jenni went up to them. Jenni: Lisa, David... I have a question... Lisa: Ask away! Jenni: Do you know what happened to Raffo? Darcy's been looking for him and is rather depressed....like she's lost her best friend. Lisa and David perked up immediately. Lisa: Really? David: That so? Jenni: I'm afraid so... Lisa and David gave each other a low-high five and smirked briefly. Lisa: Aw. Well, David and I haven't seen Raffo. David: Yeah. I'm certain he'll turn up. Jenni: I'm hoping so too. Well, bye! Jenni left. Lisa: That. Was way too easy. David: You said it! Foop's probably expecting me. Lisa: And Goldie's probably expecting me. David: Another time, my good friend? Lisa: Certainly. Lisa and David high fived, then parted ways. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3